


【赫海】《小祖宗》06

by Rabbit5990



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 就是很喜欢这个侧入的姿势而已。





	【赫海】《小祖宗》06

06.

“要做吗？”李东海将被子拉到眼下确保其能遮住他滚烫的脸颊，眨着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着李赫宰。  
“哈...”李赫宰没忍住笑了出来，单膝跪在床边伸手揉了揉小孩的头顶，笑着问他：“宝宝这是想要了吗？”  
“呀！”李东海对着一脸坏笑的人吼了声之后便拉起被子蒙过头，整个人缩在被子里气鼓鼓的。  
李赫宰这才意识到自己将那小猫惹炸毛了，赶忙赔着笑掀开被子压住人的四肢道歉到：“都是我的错，我不该逗你。”

他像只大金毛一样在李东海的颈窝里拱来拱去的，头发蹭过那一块的皮肤弄的李东海觉得自己心里都痒痒的。  
“呀呀呀你别动了。”李东海不满的抓住了李赫宰的头发迫使对方抬起头来对上自己的视线，只不过下一秒他便笑开，凑上去咬了下李赫宰那柔软的下唇，在他耳边暧昧的吐息：“哥哥...”

李赫宰浑身都抖了抖，深吸了口气，一口咬在李东海洁白如瓷的脖颈上，随后又变成了温柔的舔吻，在那一处留下了一个显眼的红痕。  
“等会你可别哭。”他刻意压低了声音，听上去尤其的性感，光是这样李东海就觉得自己要硬了。

卡住了对方的细细的双腿将其分开，李赫宰便向下滑到了李东海的小腹上，舌尖绕着那一处的皮肤打着转，坏心思的戳着那人可爱的肚脐眼，直到听见头顶的人发出几声不满的哼哼声他才继续向下。  
李赫宰的发丝蹭过肚子上的皮肤让李东海觉得有些痒，腿上用了些力想将腿并拢却被卡在其中的人强硬的分开，灵活的舌尖已经滑到他半勃的性器上了，李东海扭了扭腰，小声哼哼着不要。  
埋在腿间的人抬起头来看了他一眼，笑道：“你知道吗，你是牛奶味的，还是甜的，加了蜂蜜的那种。”  
男人的话让李东海羞红了脸，再没半点力气去阻止那人接下来的动作，还没等他反应过来就感觉到自己最为敏感的那一处被包裹在了一片温暖湿润当中。连囊袋都有被好好的照顾着，李东海脚趾都蜷缩在一起，梗着脖子喘息着。  
一段时间没做李东海敏感的不行，李赫宰含着他的性器来了几个深喉，在敏感的头部上嘬了几口，李东海就绷紧了小腿射了出来。

李东海瘫软在床上喘了会儿才回过神来，挣扎着坐起身来就要推倒李赫宰将那人刚刚对自己的一系列做法都如法炮制一次，却在将脑袋埋进那人的小腹的时候被人用手掌轻轻的托住了下巴。

李东海便抬起头，不解的望向李赫宰。

“不要做这种事...”李赫宰托着东海的下巴，指腹在那一块皮肤上细细的摩挲着，眼里是凝望着他的珍宝的深情。  
“为什么？”李东海疑惑的问到。

“会弄脏了东海。”

李东海还沉浸在李赫宰刚刚的话里就被人拉起来摁回了床铺里，他被身后那人侧躺着抱在怀里，感受着对方沾着润滑剂的修长的手指在自己体内开拓着。不由的想起他们上一次做爱的时候，李赫宰也是这样把他抱在怀里，抬高了他的一条腿把他操弄到射出来。  
感受到男人滚烫的性器抵在穴口的时候李东海还是忍不住深吸了几口气，他闭着眼睛等待着男人温柔的贯穿，身后却过了好几秒都没有动静，睁开眼不解的回过头去才发现那人一手在床头柜里翻找着什么。

找了一阵李赫宰也没能找到套，叹了口气之后在东海耳边低语着：“家里没套了，射进去你会不舒服，要不我们不做了。”  
“呀！”李东海扭过头去咬了口李赫宰的鼻尖，故意捏着嗓子开口：“哥哥用力操我好不好啊？”  
李赫宰深吸了口气，真不知道李东海从哪里学回来的这些歪门邪道的，每次做爱的时候叫他一声哥哥，他就能被他搅的狼血沸腾的，只想在床上狠狠的欺负他，让那不谙世事的小孩的小腹里都盛满自己的精液。

李东海被他抱在怀里侧躺在床上，李赫宰一边吻着他敏感的耳后一边将自己一点一点的挤进了李东海的身体里。

这个姿势让他想起不久前的早上，他刚睡醒就将李东海抱进了怀里，早晨的时候总是容易冲动，李东海在他怀里蹭了几下他就硬了，最后从床头上摸过来一个套给自己戴上之后就将自己送进了那个昨晚才狠狠的疼爱过的小穴里。  
李东海睡的迷迷糊糊的，被体内那一根滚烫的东西强行的从睡梦中唤醒，李赫宰每顶一下他就清醒一分，最后完全清醒过来了，手掌一点一点的捏着那人横在自己小腹上的手臂，就像小猫咪踩奶。

手臂紧紧的圈着怀里的人，李赫宰贪恋李东海身上的味道，笔挺的鼻尖抵在他的耳后用力的吸了口气，直到自己鼻腔里都是和李东海身上一样的气味李赫宰才安定下来。  
腰胯一下一下的用力的挺动着，每一下都擦着甬道内的小凸起擦过去，李东海的呼吸都渐渐的变得急促不规律起来。其实他很喜欢这个体位，能感受到李赫宰有力的手臂将自己圈在怀里还有他滚烫的鼻息打在自己耳后，还有那灵活的舌尖总是会舔弄他薄薄的耳垂。

一切的一切，都让李东海感觉到十足十的安全感和被人捧在手心里疼爱的宠溺。

腰肢挺动的频率渐渐的快了起来，撞的李东海的臀尖都泛着诱人的红，李东海哼哼着，手掌兀的攥紧了搭在自己小腹上的小臂，小腹收紧了痉挛了一阵，一股温凉的脂膏就从顶端的小孔溢了出来。  
而身后的李赫宰低喘了几声，在他浓厚似黄油的嗓音下射进了李东海的体内。他抱着怀里的人喘着平复着两个人的呼吸，最后他在李东海耳畔落下一吻，温柔的哄他：“睡吧宝宝，剩下的哥哥来清理。”

李东海则转过身去在李赫宰的唇上落下了一吻，对他说完每天都要说的话之后才趴在他颈窝里睡过去。

他说的是：“我爱你。”

TBC.06.

“要做吗？”李东海将被子拉到眼下确保其能遮住他滚烫的脸颊，眨着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着李赫宰。  
“哈...”李赫宰没忍住笑了出来，单膝跪在床边伸手揉了揉小孩的头顶，笑着问他：“宝宝这是想要了吗？”  
“呀！”李东海对着一脸坏笑的人吼了声之后便拉起被子蒙过头，整个人缩在被子里气鼓鼓的。  
李赫宰这才意识到自己将那小猫惹炸毛了，赶忙赔着笑掀开被子压住人的四肢道歉到：“都是我的错，我不该逗你。”

他像只大金毛一样在李东海的颈窝里拱来拱去的，头发蹭过那一块的皮肤弄的李东海觉得自己心里都痒痒的。  
“呀呀呀你别动了。”李东海不满的抓住了李赫宰的头发迫使对方抬起头来对上自己的视线，只不过下一秒他便笑开，凑上去咬了下李赫宰那柔软的下唇，在他耳边暧昧的吐息：“哥哥...”

李赫宰浑身都抖了抖，深吸了口气，一口咬在李东海洁白如瓷的脖颈上，随后又变成了温柔的舔吻，在那一处留下了一个显眼的红痕。  
“等会你可别哭。”他刻意压低了声音，听上去尤其的性感，光是这样李东海就觉得自己要硬了。

卡住了对方的细细的双腿将其分开，李赫宰便向下滑到了李东海的小腹上，舌尖绕着那一处的皮肤打着转，坏心思的戳着那人可爱的肚脐眼，直到听见头顶的人发出几声不满的哼哼声他才继续向下。  
李赫宰的发丝蹭过肚子上的皮肤让李东海觉得有些痒，腿上用了些力想将腿并拢却被卡在其中的人强硬的分开，灵活的舌尖已经滑到他半勃的性器上了，李东海扭了扭腰，小声哼哼着不要。  
埋在腿间的人抬起头来看了他一眼，笑道：“你知道吗，你是牛奶味的，还是甜的，加了蜂蜜的那种。”  
男人的话让李东海羞红了脸，再没半点力气去阻止那人接下来的动作，还没等他反应过来就感觉到自己最为敏感的那一处被包裹在了一片温暖湿润当中。连囊袋都有被好好的照顾着，李东海脚趾都蜷缩在一起，梗着脖子喘息着。  
一段时间没做李东海敏感的不行，李赫宰含着他的性器来了几个深喉，在敏感的头部上嘬了几口，李东海就绷紧了小腿射了出来。

李东海瘫软在床上喘了会儿才回过神来，挣扎着坐起身来就要推倒李赫宰将那人刚刚对自己的一系列做法都如法炮制一次，却在将脑袋埋进那人的小腹的时候被人用手掌轻轻的托住了下巴。

李东海便抬起头，不解的望向李赫宰。

“不要做这种事...”李赫宰托着东海的下巴，指腹在那一块皮肤上细细的摩挲着，眼里是凝望着他的珍宝的深情。  
“为什么？”李东海疑惑的问到。

“会弄脏了东海。”

李东海还沉浸在李赫宰刚刚的话里就被人拉起来摁回了床铺里，他被身后那人侧躺着抱在怀里，感受着对方沾着润滑剂的修长的手指在自己体内开拓着。不由的想起他们上一次做爱的时候，李赫宰也是这样把他抱在怀里，抬高了他的一条腿把他操弄到射出来。  
感受到男人滚烫的性器抵在穴口的时候李东海还是忍不住深吸了几口气，他闭着眼睛等待着男人温柔的贯穿，身后却过了好几秒都没有动静，睁开眼不解的回过头去才发现那人一手在床头柜里翻找着什么。

找了一阵李赫宰也没能找到套，叹了口气之后在东海耳边低语着：“家里没套了，射进去你会不舒服，要不我们不做了。”  
“呀！”李东海扭过头去咬了口李赫宰的鼻尖，故意捏着嗓子开口：“哥哥用力操我好不好啊？”  
李赫宰深吸了口气，真不知道李东海从哪里学回来的这些歪门邪道的，每次做爱的时候叫他一声哥哥，他就能被他搅的狼血沸腾的，只想在床上狠狠的欺负他，让那不谙世事的小孩的小腹里都盛满自己的精液。

李东海被他抱在怀里侧躺在床上，李赫宰一边吻着他敏感的耳后一边将自己一点一点的挤进了李东海的身体里。

这个姿势让他想起不久前的早上，他刚睡醒就将李东海抱进了怀里，早晨的时候总是容易冲动，李东海在他怀里蹭了几下他就硬了，最后从床头上摸过来一个套给自己戴上之后就将自己送进了那个昨晚才狠狠的疼爱过的小穴里。  
李东海睡的迷迷糊糊的，被体内那一根滚烫的东西强行的从睡梦中唤醒，李赫宰每顶一下他就清醒一分，最后完全清醒过来了，手掌一点一点的捏着那人横在自己小腹上的手臂，就像小猫咪踩奶。

手臂紧紧的圈着怀里的人，李赫宰贪恋李东海身上的味道，笔挺的鼻尖抵在他的耳后用力的吸了口气，直到自己鼻腔里都是和李东海身上一样的气味李赫宰才安定下来。  
腰胯一下一下的用力的挺动着，每一下都擦着甬道内的小凸起擦过去，李东海的呼吸都渐渐的变得急促不规律起来。其实他很喜欢这个体位，能感受到李赫宰有力的手臂将自己圈在怀里还有他滚烫的鼻息打在自己耳后，还有那灵活的舌尖总是会舔弄他薄薄的耳垂。

一切的一切，都让李东海感觉到十足十的安全感和被人捧在手心里疼爱的宠溺。

腰肢挺动的频率渐渐的快了起来，撞的李东海的臀尖都泛着诱人的红，李东海哼哼着，手掌兀的攥紧了搭在自己小腹上的小臂，小腹收紧了痉挛了一阵，一股温凉的脂膏就从顶端的小孔溢了出来。  
而身后的李赫宰低喘了几声，在他浓厚似黄油的嗓音下射进了李东海的体内。他抱着怀里的人喘着平复着两个人的呼吸，最后他在李东海耳畔落下一吻，温柔的哄他：“睡吧宝宝，剩下的哥哥来清理。”

李东海则转过身去在李赫宰的唇上落下了一吻，对他说完每天都要说的话之后才趴在他颈窝里睡过去。

他说的是：“我爱你。”

TBC.


End file.
